


Neko ga kirai

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Ficlet, M/M, Phobias, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « N’est-il pas mignon, Hikka ? »Mignon ? Comment pouvait Kota trouver cette... cette chose mignonne ?
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Neko ga kirai

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Neko ga kirai**

**(Je déteste les chats)**

Hikaru regarda l’animal.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Jusqu’à ce moment-là il n’avait dit à personne de sa phobie, et à présent il commençait à songer que peut-être il aurait dû.

S’il l’avait fait avant, peut-être il ne se serait pas trouvé dans cette situation.

Quand cette matin Kota lui avait appelé en disant qu’il avait une surprise, il n’avait imaginé quelque chose comme ça.

Il avait pensé qu’il soit un cadeau, ou qu’il allait l’emmener dîner.

Ou n’importait quoi. Il aurait été heureux de tout, sauf ça.

_« N’est-il pas mignon, Hikka ? »_

Mignon ? Comment pouvait Kota trouver cette... cette _chose_ mignonne ?

Maintenant, Kota était dans la cuisine, en préparant le dîner, et Hikaru avait été abandonné dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, avec le chat qui – il en était sûr – lui fixait, prête à passer à l’action.

Il se leva, lentement, en essayant de ne faire pas mouvements brusques, et il allait dans la cuisine, en atteignant son copain.

« Kota... on doit parler du chat. » dit-il, en chuchotant.

Le plus vieux se tourna, en le regardant dans les yeux, légèrement confus.

« Quoi ? Qu’y a-t-il à parler ? » demanda-t-il, en baissant le couteau avec lequel il coupait les légumes et en s’approchant de lui.

« Je ne pense pas qu’on peut le garder. » dit-il, résolu. « On n’a pas assez d’espace. Même pas temps pour y prendre soin. Je suis désolé mais, vraiment, je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée. » conclut-il, toujours en chuchotant, en essayant de garder une expression contrite dans le visage, gomme s’il regrettait vraiment qu’ils ne pouvaient pas garder le chat.

Kota le fixa pendant quelques moments, avant de répondre.

« Hikka… » dit-il, tranquille. « Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? » demanda-t-il, en ignorant pour le moment ce que venait de lui dire le plus jeune.

Yaotome écarquilla les yeux, en hésitant.

« Eh bien, je pensais qu’il puisse... tu sais, nous entendre. » dit-il, en rougissant.

« Hikka ! C’est un _chat_. Comment diable penses-tu qu’il puisse comprendre ce qu’on dit ? Et même qu’il puisse, quoi penses-tu que va arriver ? » répondit Kota, en peu irrité pour l’apparent manque de sens de ce que disait Hikaru.

Le plus jeune s’indigna et croisa les bras.

« Je suis désolé, Kota. Mais je n’ai pas intention de garder cette chose chez moi. » dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils comme s’il le défiait.

« Tu as peur ! » exclama alors Kota, comme s’il avait eu une révélation, puis il sourit. « Oh, Hikka, allez ! Il est un bébé, il est grand comme ta main... comment peux-tu en avoir peur ? »

Hikaru soupira, en décidant que nier était plutôt inutile désormais.

« Il va être grande, tu sais ? Et il va commencer à rayer et mordre. Et ensuite… je n’aime pas bien comment il me regarde. Il a une expression mauvaise dans les yeux. » il expliqua, en remarquant que Kota semblait de plus en plus amusé tandis qu’il continuait à parler.

Enfin, le plus vieux mit les mais sur les épaules de son copain, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Hikka... écoute-moi attentivement. Il est un chat. Il est un bébé. Peut-être il a plus peur de toi que tu as de lui. Je t’assure que tu vas t’habituer et qu’il va s’habituer à toi, puisque quand il va grandir il ne va pas te rayer, ni te mordre ni » il sourit « n’il te va attaquer tandis que tu dors. D’accord ? » dit-il, en essayant garder une expression rassurante dans le visage.

Hikaru grimaça et haussa les épaules.

Si Kota pensait comme ça, alors il allait essayer.

Sans dire rien de plus, il retourna au salon.

Il fixa le chat.

Il jouait avec un coussin du canapé, ignorant de sa présence.

Hikaru soupira. Il n’allait jamais s’habituer.

Mais il aimait Kota plus qu’il détestait les chats. Au moins, il allait y essayer. 


End file.
